ultimatecrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Bloodwrath.
"Love is the only thing stronger then hate. But love is useless so I'll Stick with hate." Max is de heer van "The realm of Shadows" is een complete psychopaat met een zieke obsessie voor oorlog en de dood. Hij kan alleen leven door zich te voeden met de pure zielen van onschuldige mensen. Die hij met uitschuifbare donkerpaarse messen uit zijn slachtoffers haalt door ze te steken in hun hart. Hij is ook dood en zorgt er graag voor dat anderen dit ook worden. Background Information. Max werd geboren als een redelijk normale gundalian met psychische problemen, die hij overigens nog steeds met trots laat zien. Toen hij 5 was pleegde hij al zijn eerste moord door een meisje uit zijn klas levend te begraven in de zandbak, ze kwamen er pas achter dat hij het had gedaan toen hij in de klas toen de leerkracht het hem vertelde de slappe lach kreeg en vroeg of er al maden door haar lichaam heen kropen. Zijn ouders, twee hele invloedrijke gundalianen probeerden de kwestie dat hun zoon een psychopaat was zo lang mogelijk in de doofpot te stoppen en dat lukte ze ook vrij goed. Hij pleegde een viertal moorden zonder dat het ooit uitkwam.Totdat max op een dag toen hij 16 jaar oud was hij een leraar vastbond aan een stoel en voor zijn ogen en klasgenoot vilde en ophing. Hij werd aangeklaagd voor zes moorden en 15 pogingen tot doodslag op een leeftijd van nog maar 16 jaar. De rechter besloot alleen dat max niet toerekeningsvatbaar was en hij werd weer op vrije voeten gesteld. zijn ouders waren echter zeker dat hij nog meer moorden ging plegen en besloten uiteindelijk om hem op te sluiten in een gekkenhuis, Max ontsnapte uit een twaalftal gekkenhuizen met materialen als een stukje beton, een kiezelsteentje en een glasscherf. Hoe hij het voor elkaar kreeg om elke keer uit te breken met zulke objecten is nog steeds niet duidelijk. Hij ontwikkelde ook een instinct voor het gebruiken van magie en ontdekte het feit dat een moord je ziel splijt, sommigen hebben die stukken ziel opgeslagen in een object (= horcrux), maar hij ontdekte dat je ook de ziel in zijn geheel kan verwijderen en vervormen tot een wapen zonder weerga. (niemand had dit ooit nog gedaan omdat diegene die het uitvoert zelf ook dood moet gaan.). en op een leeftijd van 18 jaar zwoer hij iedereen die van zijn bestaan afwist, te vermoorden. Hij begon met het onthoofden van zijn moeder terwijl zijn vader toekeek om die vader even later zelf te doorklieven met een mes. terwijl deze queeste vorderde werden de moorden steeds gruwelijker en begonnen taferelen als verdrinken, vierendelen en verpletteren steeds normaler te worden. Op het laatst liet hij zijn slachtoffers letterlijk smeken voor de dood, en hij, was zo aardig om ze hun zin te geven. Op zijn 21ste was de queeste afgerond. Max zijn puur slechte ziel was nu volledig en max veranderde het in een wapen, gamaakt van zijn eigen ziel. Hier gooide hij zijn wreedheid en sadisme in totdat hij bij de laatste stap kwam: zelfmoord. Hij stak zichzelf met een mes in zijn hart en ging dood. Hij bleef het echter niet. een lang vergeten kwaad roerde en hij werd weer teruggehaald naar het rijk van de levenden. In "the middle of nowhere" kreeg hij vreselijke krachten en veranderde zijn hele lichaam. Zijn favoriete wapen: een mes werd samengesmolten met zijn handen en hij kreeg uitschuifbare paarse messen in zijn handen. Zijn lichaam vloog in de brand en vleugels van vuur vormden zich achter hem. Hij kreeg krachten en powers en werd nog gevaarlijker. en toen zijn transformatie klaar was, ging hij naar de planeet aarde om mensen te vermoorden, gewoon, omdat het kan. Toen Bowser en ganondorf hoorden van deze moordenaar met krachten gingen ze allebei naar hem toe om hem te rekruteren, Hij zei direct ja en leerde om zijn losgeslagen alter ego dat zich ""The phoenix" noemde langzaamaan onder controle te krijgen en zich beter te kunnen beheersen. En hij werd een lid van "the high council of evil" op een leeftijd van 114, terwijl het leek alsof hij geen dag ouder was dan 21. Bijna gelijk nadat max een 'enhanced" werd van the middle of nowhere begon hij met een nogal lugubere gewoonte. Namelijk iedereen die hij vermoorde te laten herrijzen als een chained soul, daar zijn er nu dus een kutlading van. Hij heeft ook meerdere rassen vervormd en gemuteerd waardoor er verschrikkelijke beesten tevoorschijn kwamen, vaak met een geweldig talent om te vermoorden. Powers and Abilities Abilities: *Extreem goed met wapens die moet werpen + bijl. *Heeft een wapen gemaakt van zijn ziel dat kan veranderen in ieder denkbaar wapen *Chaotisch en daardoor niet te voorspellen *Extreem goede magier die zelfs bloedmagie beheerst *Is heel creatief met martelen *De beste moordenaar van het universum. Powers: *Superspeed *Extreem goede ogen. *Kan gedachten en gevoelens lezen en gebruiken. *Kan iemand zijn gedachten en emoties manipuleren en vervormen met behulp van de ziel. *Kan (en moet) mensen hun zielen uitzuigen met paarse messen aan zijn handen. *kan niet sterven door ouderdom omdat hij ondood is. *Kan brandende lasers van plasma uit zijn ogen schieten *Kan lasers uit zijn ogen schieten, hij kan dit ook niet tegenhouden als hij boos is. *Kan dimensies naar zijn wil buigen *Teleportatie *Transfiguratie naar wil. *Has an instinct for war, he doesn't need to be strategic because his impulses are usually right. Elements *Beheerst vuur als geen ander, en kan dingen doen (als phoenix) die normaal onmogelijk zijn. *Beheerst duisternis en ijs volledig *kan alle andere elementen behalve licht ook redelijk goed gebruiken. Category:Forces of Evil Category:Personages Category:High Council of Evil Category:Forces of Evil (Commanders)